


Christmas Wager

by Jiggle_Physics



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Christmas Fluff, Deals, F/M, Pregnant Woman, christmas trees fight back, gisla knows her husband, husband and wife, is pregnant, she knows whats going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: "It's not going to fit." Gisla groaned while her husband stroked slow circles into the arch of her spine."C'mon Ladyship, a little faith here. It'll fit, trust me."





	Christmas Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for Skyrim Romance Christmas! I forgot how much I loved these two.

"It's not going to fit." Gisla groaned while her husband stroked slow circles into the arch of her spine.

"C'mon Ladyship, a little faith here. It'll fit, trust me." Bishop nestled into the side of her neck where he buried his face, she'd pulled her mess of locks up despite the snow on the ground.

She shifted in his hold to raise an eyebrow at the man she'd decided to marry, "Fine. If you can get that damned tree into the house and not destroy anything when you cut the cord off it, I'll wash the dishes for a week."

"And if I lose?"

"When the pup is born you have to change their diapers for a week of my choice."

He laughed and placed his hands on the nine-month swell of her stomach, "Prepare to lose, sweetheart." , then set to the task of getting the tree indoors.

She admitted that it was simple to drag it into the living room, however; a loud crash pervaded the air.

With a satisfied hum, she stroked her abdomen gently, "I love your papa more than anything in the world, almost. " a hard kick upon her palm protested the words, "I said almost, but he needs to learn one easy concept. Mama is always right. "

"When you say a week do you really mean a whole week or seven days of your pick?" Bishop's voice asked from inside.

Gisla only smirked while walking up the stairs. As she expected, the house was thrashed. Pots had been shoved over. Their bed was ajar. Plates were shattered upon the floor. Some wax spilled from one of the candles that had fallen on the rug's edge. Ultimately a window had been fractured from the force of the tree's limbs crashing against it.

One thing was missing, however, "Bish, where are you?"

"Don't laugh."

"That depends on where you are."

Silence filled the room as Gisla shifted from foot to foot in an attempt to ease the slight ache in her feet; a byproduct of being heavily pregnant. A frustrated growl filled the room while the back of the tree shifted violently. With a few abrupt cracks and snaps of branches, her husband stumbled out.

Bishop had sap in his hair making it cling together in peculiar tufts, his face had a small knicks. Folds of the fabric of his shirt stuck to him and itself. The gold sap made pine needles spike out of him as if he were a porcupine as he crossed his arms over his chest.

In hindsight she wasn't the first to laugh, it had been the near howls from their canine companions watching the two from opposite the room. Gisla burst into a fit of snorts and giggles that couldn't subside every time she looked at him.

"Think that's funny?" She nodded while missing the fact that her husband was gradually stalking her in this instant of vulnerability.

Before she fully realized it, Bishop was in front of her with a smirk of his own while raising a hand showing her the sticky substance dripping from his fingers. With a shriek, she tried to bolt away despite the reality she was only running half her pace. Laughter filled the house, making it warmer than the fireplace could ever attempt before he caught her in his arms.

The sap was a mess in her hair, clothes, and shirt. Her feet were throbbing from her attempt to escape her husband. The wolves were barking at their companions, the noise echoing within the walls, a sound that would give them both a headache. But...Bishop was laughing, she could feel the rumble against her back, kissing the top of her head and caressing her stomach. Gisla grinned at the sound and sank into the sensation of being held.

The tree would have to be cut and shoved into a spot to keep from falling on them in their sleep. They'd find ornaments, or make them decorate. Despite its mishaps, Gisla knew Christmas was going to be wonderful, tomorrow morning.


End file.
